Rolling hills
by Coalpatch
Summary: Finally, after being kept busy with the Boar Hat for the past couple of days, Elizabeth, eventually gets a few peaceful moments alone with her beloved Meliodas on a lush green hillside. I do not own the story
The cool air carried with it a soft refreshing breeze that blew through the hillside, rustling the grass and seizing fragile dandelion spores in its endless embrace. Dispersing them halfheartedly in its wake.

The sins along with Elizabeth, had decided to set up shop here, in the lush countryside. The Boar Hat being set up in an area that usually didn't have access to the luxuries or a bar very often, grew to be quite popular and lively over the period of their stay, and keeping the captain of the leftover scraps battalion, Hawk's stomach, nice and full in the process.

Being kept busy for the majority of the time with maintaining the bar as well as satisfying, entertaining and feeding all the needy customers, the group took whatever little chance of relaxation they could get with welcoming arms. 'And on a day as lovely as this, one would be a fool not to take advantage of the good weather well it lasted!' These were the words that Meliodas-the captain of the seven deadly sins,-had used in order to coax Elizabeth out of the Boar Hat for a much needed change of scenery as well as to get some fresh air for a change.

'Breathing too much of that stuffy bar air in won't do you any good in the long run and will be bad for your health.'

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly to herself as she recalled the sweet thought of him looking out for her wellbeing. She just couldn't help herself as she felt happiness bubble up from inside of her. Meliodas meant the entire world to her, and to know that he worried about her made her heart sing, and to have him now, resting his head of golden locks in her lap made her inwardly cry out in utter bliss. She was so caught up in her flurry of thoughts and daydreams that she hadn't noticed that she had started to absentmindedly entwine her fingers in his hair, curling a few strands around her fingers, and humming to herself.

It was moments like this that she would never forget for as long as she lived and that she would cherish in her heart forever.

Although, she got no complaints from her dear companion as she assaulted his hair with her caresses. It was only when she started to sing softly to herself did Meliodas stir from his peaceful doze. His eyes fluttered open, only to find that hers were closed as she lost herself in the sweet harmony of the moment. Only after a few more pleasant verses of the nameless song drifted from her lips did Elizabeth finally open her lidded eyes. She started, shocked to find that Meliodas's were watching her intently, his usual smile playing on his lips. "Me..Meliodas-sama?!" Elizabeth jolted, recoiling her hands quickly from his tangled mess of a head and pulled them to her chest, darting her eyes away shyly, "I'm s-sorry! I wasn't- I didn't-"

"Don't stop, I was quite enjoying that." He murmured fondly, cutting off her stutters, his smile widening. Elizabeth was at a loss for words, completely flustered. Meliodas let out a smooth chuckle and swiftly sat up. He trailed his gaze over the rolling hills of the valley and let out a deep sigh. Elizabeth returned her gaze to the boys smiling face and felt her own smile reappear on her lips. She didn't know what made her so infatuated with the man in front of her, but by just them being here together in this very moment made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world and if she ever got the chance to make him happy she wouldn't pass up that chance. Not for anything.

She took in a deep breath and once again allowed the sweet words of the anonymous song to roll off of her tongue. She noted satisfyingly when Meliodas turned his head towards her direction, giving her his full attention as if trying to block out all the other noises in the background. To focus only oh her song. He shut his eyes after a few moments and Elizabeth nervously tugged the fabric of his tunic, ushering him to rest his head in her lap once more, which he did so eagerly. Elizabeth's blush deepened and her voice wavered slightly when Meliodas took ahold of one of her hands in one of his own and placed it over his lips. He lightly brushed her knuckles with his thumb. Elizabeth felt like putty under the warmth of his lips and she felt her heart rate increase slightly. How could such a small act of affection such as that, reduce her to such a state? "Meliodas-sama.."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and stared up at her. Seemingly unaware of how much of an affect he had on her.

Their eyes met and Elizabeth found it exceedingly hard to pull away, entranced by the mystery and peculiar beauty that they held. She felt hot under his gaze but didn't dare break the contact they shared. It wasn't every day that they were able to spend time alone like this and she wanted to treasure it.

Time seemed to slow but Elizabeth's heart seemed to quicken as if wanting to beat its way out of her chest right there and then, and she wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her because it was over heating or what but somehow if felt like the distance between their faces was slowly becoming less and less. Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat when Meliodas brought a calloused hand up to caress the back of her neck, as if to use it to anchor her face down to his more.

Only a few more millimeters or so to go now…

Elizabeth's breath left her body and her mind felt fuzzy as the distance between the two were only a few hairs length now. Meliodas gazed up at her with hooded eyes for a few moments, waiting only to see if she would pull away. Before he finally sealed his lips over hers for the first time.

It was slow, yet considerate in a way. Seeing as it was her first kiss after all. Embarrassing as it was, being 16 years of age and not having have had her first kiss yet. Elizabeth was at least glad it was him who she shared it with. Definitely worth the wait.

Meliodas wanted to savor this moment, but more importantly, her. The more intimate activities could wait till later. Sure he felt her up from time to time but it was only ever horse play. Teasing, if you will. And as lovely as it was to have her this venerable before him now, the last thing he wanted to do was to overdo it.

But, a little fun couldn't hurt. Could it? He shifted his lips over hers, trying to gain better access to her mouth, earning himself a muffled squeak from the white haired girl above him. He smirked against her lips. Maybe she just needed a bit of encouragement. He began to trail his free hand up her thigh, higher, higher, until she let out a startled yelp.

He pinched her bottom!

Taking his chance he quickly brushed his tongue over her open lips and slipped it in to her mouth. Elizabeth whimpered at the foreign touch. It felt odd and new to have her mouth violated by his tongue like this. But, surprisingly, not bad. She tentatively stuck her own tongue out and brushed it against his.

A big mistake, seeing as it just seemed to fuel his, 'bad tendencies' as Hawk liked to describe them. She felt an eruption of butterflies flutter in her stomach when Meliodas's fingers started to rub small circles into the back of her neck, just as though they were encouraging her with their soft carcasses. Their tongues slid over each other in an uncoordinated chaos.

Meliodas made sure that he explored all the corners of her mouth, from top to bottom, until he finally felt satisfied enough to pull away and allow them some air. Elizabeth was panting heavily, her cheeks dusted red, her lips swollen and puffy from his bombardment. 'She looked so damn sexy!' Meliodas noted blissfully. He gave her a sinful wink as he trailed his tongue over his bottom lip, savoring the taste of her mouth, causing her blush to increase tenfold. Realization of what had just occurred eventually settling in and she bolted upright abruptly, fumbling over her words.

Smiling, Meliodas shifted so that he was now lying next to her on the grass. His head rested on one of his arms while the other took Elizabeth by the shoulders, pulling her down towards him, so that she could rest her head on his chest. The rhythm of his steady heart beat soothed her, as she managed to slow her own furiously beating one.

"Beautiful." He commented, stroking her hair endearingly.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was referring the sky above her head or to her, but she found her mind was too at peace to care. So she just snuggled into the crook of his neck. Absorbing his radiating warmth, she breathed in his familiar scent until she drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

The echo of the wind eventually dying down in her ears, only to be replaced by her beloved partner's breaths, as she drifted off into a soothing blackness.


End file.
